custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Epsilon Crux
'''The Epsilon Crux '''is a Mark 3 Jaeger, and was one of the most iconic Australian-made Jaegers and went down in history as one of the most legendary. It was destroyed on March 12, 2024, a year before the end of the first Human-Kaiju War. The Epsilon Crux is named directly after the star on the australian national flag of the same title. It is the first single-human manned Jaeger in existence piloted solely by military combat expert Jordan Lancaster, who exhibits a unique brain physiology and neural lobe construct that allows him to pilot the beast without the need for another. It is destroyed during the second last attempt to obliterate the interdimensional rift in which The Kaiju use to traverse from the anteverse to the human world, utterly failing in the process. History Early Combat History Epsilon Crux was designed and constructed at Sydney's own Jaeger Academy in the Jaeger testing facility, and was launched on August 31 2020, coincidentally being its runner, Jordan Kenway's birthday. On August 31st, 2020, Sydney Australia, having lagged far behind the Kaiju attack record, experienced its first ever Kaiju attack, the perpetrator being a category 3 codenamed Hammerhead. By sheer luck, one Jordan Kenway happened upon the dormant Espilon Crux after it had been exposed when the sydney shatter dome sustained damage from Hammerheads wild behaviour. Fueled by an enormous rage and desire for revenge brought about by the fact Hammerheads attack had jordan witness the death of his friends right before his eyes, he entered the machine and launched it for its first time since construction. Destruction The Epsilon Crux was destroyed on March 12, 2024, a year before the events of Pacific Rim. It was deployed for the purpose of carrying out one of humanities numerous, desperate acts of trying to separate the anteverse from the human universe.The kajiu stingjiu breached out of the pacific breach,the jaeger managed the kill the kajiu after being drenched in Kaiju blood, what the PPDC didn't know was it needed a strand of kajiu DNA. The rift recognise just enough DNA to allow Epsilon Crux to pass through to the anteverse. Shortly after, Jordan Lancaster, the machines pilot discovered the developing category 4 and category 5 Kaiju, of which were beginning to awaken and would shortly flood the human world, utterly erasing all traces of humanity. In an act of desperation, Epsilon Crux was manually detonated with a tsar explosion by singular pilot Jordan Lancaster, killing himself and destroying the developing category 4 and 5's, forcing the precursors to begin development anew. Features & Fighting Capability The Epsilon Crux is a Jaeger built to exploit its capability for sheer, brute force and raw power. It was one of the first existing Jaegers to implement the usage of the GD6 Chain Swords. While it has poor speed and swiftness, it more than makes up for with its immense power, capable of easily subjugating and ripping apart most Kaiju that it fights against, as shown when it tore the body of The Kaiju, Hammerhead completely in two upon its first launch. Its immense strength and ability to take immense amounts of punishment are further capitalized on by the twin GD6 Chain Swords which serve as its primary method of combat against The Kaiju, making it extremely powerful and near unstoppable, even when fighting against multiple Kaiju at a time. In addition, The Epsilon Crux has exceptional armoring and can shrug off most attacks by kaiju quite easily. Its weakness however is obviously its poor speed and movement. Kaiju Killed *Barracuda - category 4, crusade magma *Stingjiu - category 3, eden assasin Gallery Trivia Category:Jaegers Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:User:A Wikia contributar Category:Violet Category:Red Category:Mark III